Healing Heart
by twilightfanjm
Summary: The doctor's were wrong when they told Esme that her son died of a lung infection. When the truth was discovered it was too late to tell her the truth for she had already jumped off that cliff and everyone thought she was dead. What happens when over 90 years later she meets her son who is forever frozen at 23? All canon couples. Takes place eight years after breaking dawn.
1. The Past

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**Benjamin's POV**

**Chapter 1: The Past**

_Nazi Germany, 1944_

I took in the sight around me. Everywhere I looked there was devestation. Destroyed houses and buildings from bombings were everywhere I looked. There were slain soldiers all over the battlefield with indescribable wounds. Yet people were still fighting. None bothered to stop and mourn their fallen comrades.

There were innocent civilians laying among the fallen. There were civilians that were running for cover. Some of them were wearing the star of David which identified them as Jews. Jews, they were the very people we were trying to help.

I heard a gunshot before I felt something pierce my abdomen. I screamed out in pain as I fell to the ground. I suppose death was going to catch up to me eventually. I've escaped death time and time again. It was inevitable that death would have it's way with me, that it would catch up to me eventually. It just caught up to me 23 years late. I almost died when I was born. I was born on July 1st 1921 to Esme Anne Evenson and Charles Evenson. I developed a lung infection and two days later it had gotten so bad that all of the doctors had thought that I had died. They had even taken me to the morgue. A couple of hours later a doctor had gone in there and heard me crying softly. I was taken to the intensive care unit for babies where they monitored my steady improvement. There had been hope for me after all. However they never got the chance to tell my mom the good news. My mom had been so saddened by my supposed death that she committed suicide by jumping off a cliff.

Somehow they found my father Charles Evenson. Apparently he had no idea that I even existed. He was a downright awful father. He abused me every chance that he got. Every time I did something wrong he would beat me. A couple of times I ended up in the hospital with serious injuries, some of them life threatening. I survived each and every time though. Things changed when my father mysteriously died in 1928. I was seven years old at the time. After that I went to live with my mother's parents. Life had improved for me now that I was in a less dangerous environment. It still wasn't perfect though, my grandfather would emotionally abuse me. I wasn't his idea of what a man should be in his eyes.

So I didn't have the happiest of upbringings. Life changed for me yet again in 1942. Months after the attack on Pearl Harbor I was drafted into the war. I first fought in Japan but then was relocated to Europe. I was sent to Germany to help free the Jews and fight Adolph Hitler and the Nazis.

During my time in the war I had been close to death numerous time. Yet, I still lived on. The saddest part is that the only way to survive is to kill. What happened to humanity? Where is god in all this death and devestation? The only people who say that the life of a soldier is glamorous one have not experienced the life of a soldier at all. There's nothing glamorous about killing people or watching all your friends and family around you die.

Now it's all over for me. No more of this for me. I kept thinking as I laid bleeding and dying on the battlefield. I felt someone pick me up and start carrying me to the first aid tent.

"There's no hope for this one" the guy carrying me said.

Then the doctor looked at me. "You're right. Gunshot to the abdomen. He's lost to much blood already. There's no hope for this soldier" he said.

"Where do I put him?" the guy carrying me asked.

"Put him in a cot. We'll make him as comfortable as possible" the doctor said.

He laid me on a cot inside the tent with a lot of other injured men being attended to. After the doctors had left to other tents another man appeared. He was extremely pale and he had dark red eyes. He inspected all the patients before going over to me.

He took his time looking over me.

"You're the only one who has no chance of making it through the night" he said.

I could only grunt in pain in response.

"Such a shame. You're so young. Too young for me to let you die" he said.

What was he talking about? Nobody can help me now. Too many injured people and too little supplies. He suddenly picked me up and ran away at lightening speed. He took me to a lonely cabin in the middle of the woods. I screamed out in pain as he removed the bullet.

He then bites my neck. The last thing I remember is him licking my wounds and watching them magically seal shut before I gave into the fire.

**A/N: So what do you think so far? I always felt bad for Esme when she lost her baby and yesterday I came up with story. I hope you like it. Next chapter will be in modern times.**


	2. 70 Years Later

**Chapter 2: 70 Years Later**

**Benjamin's POV**

_WA, USA, 2014_

I looked at the date. All I could do was stare at the date. I couldn't believe that it's been 70 years, 70 years to the date that I had been found dying on that battle field in Germany. I looked at my body which hasn't aged a day since 1944. My body is the only thing about me that hasn't changed though. Life has thrown quite a few curve balls at me since then and I couldn't help but wonder... Will life ever stop throwing me curve balls?

"Benjamin are you ready yet?" came the voice of my wife Laura.

"Almost, give me a minute" I said.

"Well hurry up Nicole's already in the car waiting and you know how patient she is" Laura said.

I sighed. She was right. My 1/2 human 1/2 vampire daughter was one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet until she gets impatient. You'll never hear this from me but she gets it from her mother's side of the family.

"Dad hurry up" I hear my daughter say.

"I'm coming!" I shouted before leaving.

I looked at my two girls before taking my seat in the driver's seat. A lot surely has changed in the last 70 years. After I was bit I stayed with my creator Jonathan for three years. He helped me through my awful newborn phase, he taught me all about the Volturi and their laws, and he taught me how to hunt inconspicuously. Hunting, it's the only thing my wife and I hate about this life. We hated the fact that in order to nourish our own bodies we had to take the lives of countless others. Our daughter chooses to eat only human food for this reason. She calls it the human diet. She's lucky that there's another way for her. Laura and I don't have a choice.

Anyways, three years after I was turned I decided to go back to the U.S. I really missed my homeland and I was ready to go off on my own. Once I was here I decided to go to a University and pursue higher education. I had to move around a lot because eventually people started to get suspicious. I would start off pretending to be 15 years old that way I could stay longer. Hunting was made much more difficult too. Eventually people would notice that people were dissappearing. Usually I would travel far about twice a month to hunt. I hated this, I hate that monstrous side of me. I could see the fear in their eyes as they died. I always wondered did they have a wife or husband waiting for them to come home? Did they have young children that would never see their mommies or daddies again? I felt like with every life I took I ruined hundreds more. I still feel that way.

In 1967 I met Laura. She had just moved to town and we were both juniors in high school. I was attracted to her immediately as she was to me. I tried to stay away from her but she was just to persistent. She was a very smart girl. She did her own sleuthing and was able to figure out what I was. To my surprise she wasn't scared. She didn't care what I was because she had already fallen in love with me. I had already fallen in love with her too. On December 25th 1969 I proposed to her and she accepted. So we got married on November 1st 1970. For our honeymoon we went to Paris. It was there that we gave ourselves to each other for the first time. She was pretty badly bruised and there were feathers everywhere the next morning. I was horrified at myself for hurting her the way I did. I had decided to wait for her to be changed before we had sex again, but she wasn't having it. She was stubborn. However about a week into the honeymoon she started getting really sick. Then she realized that she was late. 'That's impossible' was my first thought. That would mean that she was pregnant, but vampires couldn't have babies. Every vampire that I had ever met told me that I would no longer be able to have children. But she had all the signs. She was hungry all the time, she had severe morning sickness, and she was late. Then I noticed a small baby bump forming.

The next month that followed was a long one. The baby continued to grow at a rapid rate. She was slowly sucking the life out of my wife. Whenever my daughter kicked she would either break bones or create bruises. Laura's health quickly deterioated. Then somehow I figured out what our baby wanted. I stole blood from the hospitals. The effects of the blood were almost immediate. Then on December 5th 1970 my daughter made her way into this world. She ripped and tore her way out of her mother and the only way I could save my wife was to turn her.

My wife wasn't as bad of a newborn as I was. I'm still not sure why that was though. We were very concerned about our daughter who we named Nicole. She continued to grow fast, way to fast. We were so concerned about how much time we would have with her. We would have lost a lot of sleep over her growth rate if vampires slept that is. It was such a relief when she finally stopped growing in 1977, exactly seven years after her birth. She appeared to be my age when she stopped growing and she hasn't changed at all since then.

I still worry about Nicole. She feels alone since she's one of a kind. She wishes so badly that she could meet another hybrid like herself. She would love to meet another female hybrid just so she could have a girl friend that's the same species as her. She's had numerous female human friends over the years but she says it's not the same. She wants a friend she can share all her secrets with.

"Dad are we almost there?" Nicole asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Not quite. We just have to pass through Seattle first" I said.

"Can we take a break for awhile? I need to get something to eat" she said.

"Ask your mother" I said. I learned the hard way that it's never a good idea to make decisions without asking my wife first.

"Mom?" she asked.

"It's fine with me" Laura said.

"Okay, where do you want to stop?" I asked.

She smiled before saying "Burger King"

I rolled my eyes. I don't even know why I bothered to ask. That girl loves her burgers. She was quick to pull out her smart phone and locate the nearest one. Technology today. If there's one thing I've enjoyed about immortality it's seeing how humanity has advanced it's technology.

We just watched her eat as we talked. After she was done it was already getting dark. We wanted to make it out of Seattle before sundown. Our new home was in Forks but it looks like we wouldn't be seeing it until tomorrow.

I put the key in the ignition. I tried again with no success. "Damned it!" I shrieked.

"What's wrong?" asked Laura.

"The car won't start" I said.

"Is there someone we can call?" she asked.

"Yss. I'll call the insurance so I can see if they can send someone out" I said.

It turned out that they couldn't send anyone out until morning. It looked like we were going to have to stay in a hotel for the night.

We were walking down a lonely alley when we heard footsteps behind us. A scent on the wind made us all stop. It was the unmistakeable scent of two vampires. We all looked at each other in fear. We were on someone else's territory. Vampires are extremely territorial so being on someone else's territory was never a good idea.

We turned around and saw a blonde guy and a caramel haired woman. I couldn't stop staring at their strange gold eyes. In all my 70 years as a vampire I had never met another vampire with that eye color. They were always red.

"I'm sorry. We didn't realize this territory was claimed. Were just passing through" I said.

Then the blonde guy spoke. "We don't claim any territory. We do maintain a nearby residence though. We do ask that you and you're coven refrain from hunting in this area while you are here" he said.

"Not a problem" I said.

"Why do you have gold eyes?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It's because we only feed on the blood of animals" he said.

My wife and I looked at each other in shock. We didn't know that such a diet was possible.

"How do you maintain that type of diet?" I asked.

"It's a sacrifice. We value human lives more than most vampires" he said.

More vampires that value human life! I want to try this diet and I could tell my wife wanted to try it also.

"Maybe you can help us. We value human life to and we hate that we have to hunt them. We didn't know that there was another way. Could you help us?" I asked.

They both looked taken aback.

"We'd love to help. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme" he said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Benjamin Evenson and this is my wife Laura and our daughter Nicole" I said.

"You're a hybrid aren't you?" he asked Nicole.

"How'd you know?" she asked shocked.

"We have a hybrid in our coven to. She's physically about your age" he said.

"She?" Nicole asked excitedly.

"Yes" he answered.

I glared at Nicole "Please excuse my daughter. She's always wanted to meet another hybrid. Especially a female hybrid" I said

"It's okay. I don't mind" he said.

I noticed that Esme had been eyeing me weirdly since I said my name. "Did you say you're last name was Evenson?" she asked.

"Yes. I was born in Ashland Oregon in 1921 to Esme Anne Evenson and Charles Evenson" I said.

She took a shaky breath and stumbled back a few feet. If vampires could faint she definitely would have.

"That's impossible. Their baby died of a lung infection" she said.

"The doctors were wrong. I am that baby. They thought I had died but a few hours later a doctor heard me crying softly in the morgue. My mom never learned the truth though because she had committed suicide by jumping off a cliff" I said. Why was I telling my history to two complete strangers?

"What was her maiden name?" Carlisle asked.

"Platt" I answered. Now he looked as shocked as Esme.

Esme looked to stunned to say anything. Instead she surprised me by hugging me. She held onto me for a long time. It was like she never wanted to let go of me. I hugged her back to.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Benjamin, I don't know how to say this but... I'm Esme Anne Evenson. I'm your mother" she said.

**Please Review**


	3. Family

**Chapter 3: Family**

**Benjamin's POV**

I just stood there neither moving nor thinking. My mind was just a jumbled mess as I tried to process what she had just said.

"You're my what?" I asked slowly, carefully.

"I'm your mother" she said.

I didn't think after that I just acted. I threw myself at her and hugged her so hard that it would have killed her had she been human. Pretty soon we were both dry sobbing. We just stayed there embracing each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Mom" I whimpered.

"Baby" whispered back.

"I love you so much. I always have." I said.

"Me too baby, me too" she said before giving me a kiss.

We eventually broke apart. Our company had been so silent that we had almost forgotten that they were there. It seemed like they had just wanted us to have this private moment.

I couldn't believe this. The mother that I had thought was dead for the past 90 years was here. I guess life will never stop throwing me curve balls.

"So does this mean your my step dad?" I asked Carlisle.

He smiled. "I guess it does son" he said.

"So this is your wife and daughter?" mom asked as she indicated towards them.

"Yes. These two are my family" I said.

A second later she was hugging Nicole almost as intensely as she held me. Then she did the same with Laura.

"I can't believe that I had a granddaughter that I didn't even know about" mom said.

"Why don't you three come with us. There's a lot we need to talk about" Carlisle said.

"We'd love that, thanks" I said.

"It's no problem. You three are family" he said.

Family. That word stuck with me the whole way to their house.

We were greeted by a whole array of vampires as soon as we entered. Everyone was shocked to find out who I was. They all thought that I was dead.

Nicole took an immediate liking to Renesmee. I had never seen her so happy before.

"You're a hybrid too?" Nicole asked.

"Yes I am. I've never met another female hybrid though" Nessie said. I had already picked up on the nickname.

"Me neither. I thought I was the only hybrid in existence" Nicole said.

"I did meet one Male hybrid his name is Nahuel he also has three hybrid sisters. But I've never met them" Nessie said.

"You might want to leave them alone. They are going to be at it for awhile" the guy called Edward said as he came up to me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I'm a mind reader. It's my gift" he said.

"Whoa, that's a pretty cool gift" I said.

"It can be useful sometimes, but often times it's just a nuisance" he said.

"How?" I asked.

"Just imagine being in a crowded room full of people talking all the time. It can get really annoying. It's not something I can just turn off. I just try to ignore them as best as I can" he said.

"Where's my wife?" I asked.

"I just saw her with my wife not to long ago. They seem to like each other almost as much as our daughters do" he said.

Just then Carlisle came. "Benjamin your mom is looking for you. She really wants to talk to you now" he said.

It was time that we talk. I really did want to talk to her. I wanted to get close to her. I wanted to know about her.

I went into the living room where mostly everyone was gathered.

"Benjamin, my baby boy" mom said before hugging me again. "Oh god I've missed you so much" she said.

"After all these years you still care about me so much?" I asked.

"Of course! Why would you even ask that?" she demanded.

"It's just that, well, I'd rather not say" I said. I thought about my human life and my upbringing so much that I still remembered every painful detail perfectly.

"Tell me everything. From the beginning" she said.

"You don't want to know anything about my human life. I didn't exactly have a happy upbringing" I said.

She grabbed me and turned me around so fast that I actually got dizzy.

"I still want to know. Don't leave anything out" she said.

"Okay. Well after you had died the doctors managed to locate my father Charles. He was shocked to learn about my existence but he took me in" I said.

"No no no! I never wanted your father to find out about you! Please tell me at least treated you good" she said with such desperation in her eyes.

"He hurt you too? Is that why you never wanted him to find out about me?" I asked.

She just hugged me tighter to her. Her silence was all the confirmation I needed. "He used to hit me all the time. He almost killed me a few times" I said.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry baby" mom said.

"Sorry? Why? It's not your fault" I said.

"It is. I could have protected you if I'd been there" mom said.

"Well he died rather mysteriously when I was seven. I still wonder about how he was killed" I said.

Edward suddenly looked rather uncomfortable. "It was me. I had a rebellious period where I fed on humans. I used my gift to pick out the wort people in society. I purposely chose your father as my first victim" he said.

Whoa! I did not see that one coming.

"I should probably thank you then. You may have saved my life" I said.

"Please continue with your story" mom begged.

"After that I was sent to live with your parents. Grandpa wasn't exactly the easiest person to live with either" I said.

"What did he do?" mom asked sounding desperate as she shook me.

"He was very harsh with me. He emotionally abused me. I wasn't his idea of what a man should be" I said. "He really hated how I preferred to treat girls and women as equals. He said I wasn't a man because real men know how to control women" I explained.

"That sounds exactly like my father" she said.

"I loved grandma though. I just hated that she let grandpa walk all over her and treat her like her dirt" I said.

"I agree with you. Your grandparents were always like that" she said before kissing me again.

"That's pretty much how life was. Then it all changed in 1942. Within months after the attack on Pearl Harbor I got drafted into the war. I was sent to Japan to fight but then they sent me to Europe and eventually Germany. In Nazi Germany they wanted us to fight Hitler and the Nazis as well as help the Jews. We were in the middle of a battle when I got shot in the stomach. There wasn't enough supplies for all of the injured soldiers. I also had already lost a lot of blood so there wasn't any hope for me so they didn't bother to waste the little supplies they did have to help me" I explained.

If possible my mom hugged me even tighter. I could almost feel the love radiating off of her. "My poor son" she said.

"I was found by a vampire named Johnathan. He saved me by turning me exactly 70 years ago. I stayed with him for three years before returning to America.

I lived alone for 20 years. I've always lived among humans because I wanted to be as normal as possible. I hated killing people. I hated the thirst. I'm not like most vampires because I value human life. I think it's because of the war and all of the death and devastation that I witnessed that makes me so against killing, even in this life. I wish that I would have known there was another way a long time ago" I said.

"It's okay son. We'll help you all of you" mom said.

"Thanks" I said. "I meg Laura in 1967. She had just moved to town and we were both juniors in high school. We were both attracted to each other. I tried to stay away from her for her safety but I just couldn't. Soon were dating. Then she figured out what I was but she didn't care. She had already fallen in love with me and I with her. I proposed on Christmas Day 1969 and we married November of next year. We honeymooned in Paris. That's when our daughter was conceived and she was born a month later. The birth nearly killed my wife and the only way to save her was to turn her" I said. "She grew for seven years before she stopped growing" I said.

"Is that all?" mom asked.

"Pretty much. We were on our way to Forks when our car broke down. That's how we ended up here" I said.

"You're leaving?" mom asked sounding sad.

"No. I'm not going to lose you again. Besides my wife and I want to switch diets. I have a feeling it won't be easy" I said.

"What about Nicole?" she asked.

"She only eats human food. She hasn't tasted blood since 1985" I said.

"That's impressive" she said

"Very" I agreed.

We just stayed like that embracing each other for the rest of the night.

I din't even realize what time it was until I got a call from my car insurance company. They had found the car but they needed me down there.

So my wife, daughter and mother went with me. My mom was unwilling to part with me even for a second.

The guy started looking at my car.

"Your whole ignition is completely broken as well as a massive oil leakage in the hood. It's going to cost you three hundred thousand dollars to fix. Insurance doesn't cover it" he said.

"It's going to cost how much?!" I shouted.

"Three hundred thousand dollars" he said.

"The car is only six months old it shouldn't be so damaged" I said.

"I'm sorry. I'll send a tow truck to take it wherever you want but I have to leave now" he said and then left.

Three hundred thousand dollars! How the heck could it cost me so much money! That's more than what I paid for the damned thing!

"Shit! Damned it! Crap! Holy mother of fu...!" I shouted until I felt someone pull my ear extremely hard. "Ouch!" I shouted.

"Language young man!" mom scolded.

"You're going to be doing that a lot grandma, he usually turns into a sailor mouth when he's upset about something" Nicole said.

"Oh yes" agreed Laura.

Thanks a lot little rats!

"Thanks for the warning girls. I'll fix that real fast" mom said. Oh joy!

"We'll have them bring the car back to the house. Rosalie loves to fix cars maybe she can fix yours" mom said.

"Thanks" I said as I rubbed my ear which was still hurting.

"You're welcome" she said.

**Please Review**


	4. My Family

**Chapter 4: My Family**

**Benjamin's POV**

As we walked home I couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. I still couldn't believe that my mother was alive. She was really alive after all these years. Well sort of, vampires are technically dead.

The way she kept looking at me told me that she felt the same way. Then she suddenly threw her arms around me and I couldn't help but hug her back.

"Mom" I whimpered.

"Ben, honey I still can't believe that you're really alive" mom said as she rubbed my back.

"I feel the same way about you mom" I said to her.

"I'm never letting you go again" mom said.

I looked back at my wife and my daughter and they looked like they were about to start crying themselves.

"Not you girls to" I said. "Isn't it enough with only two of us wanting to cry?"

"Oh Benjamin, we can't help the fact that we have hearts too" Laura said.

"Yes dad" added Nicole.

"Come here girls. Group hug" mom said.

We all held onto each other for at least five minutes. It was clear that even though we've only known each other for a little while we all loved each other. We were a family. They were my family.

I had my mom, wife, and daughter with me. What more could I ask for?

We smiled the rest of the way home. When we got back everyone was waiting for us.

Carlisle then spoke. "I just want to say welcome to the family Benjamin. You, Laura, and Nicole are officially part of this family" he said.

"Thanks Carlisle" I said "We appreciate how readily you have come to accept us"

"Of course, after all your technically my stepson" he said.

"That concept is still going to take some getting used to" I said. Just like I'm still processing the fact that mom and I are almost the same age physically. It's all way too weird.

I felt my mom hug me again. I wasn't sure that this was ever going to stop. This time Carlisle joined us.

My wife and my daughter left after this. Laura was with Bella and Nicole went with Renesmee. It made me happy to see my daughter with another hybrid. I worried about her a lot since we thought she was the only hybrid in the world.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. "I have the same worries with my daughter too. I'm glad that she has your daughter as a friend. Your daughter seems like a really nice girl"'Edward said.

"Your daughter seems really nice to. By the way how old is she?" I asked.

"She's only eight. She just reached maturity a year ago" he said.

"Wow she's young" I said.

"I know, but she's a little too boy crazy for my taste" he said.

"Unfortunately that will never go away. Nicole never lost the crazy teenage hormones" I said.

"Oh great, I was hoping with time-"

"Not gonna happen buddy. I hate to break it to you" I said.

"What are you two doing over here? How dare you steal my son from me Edward" mom said.

"Just talking that's all" Edward said.

"Brother to brother" I said. Mom smiled at us.

"Well Benjamin I'm going to steal you for now" she said.

"So what happened with my car?" I asked.

"The tow truck company are on their way over here with it now" she said.

"I want to know more about you. What were you like as a newborn?" she asked.

I shuddered at the memory. "I was awful. I had no control of myself at all. I killed numerous people. I was inhuman. It was hard because of the war. There were wounded people everywhere. There was blood everywhere. For a young vampire it was like being a little kid in a candy store. Once I was a year old my humanity returned and so did my guilty conscious. I hated my diet. I wish I knew that there was another way" I said.

"It's okay. You have more humanity than most vampires" mom said. "You regretted killing them. You hated that. It makes you more human" she said.

I sighed. There was a time when I killed when I wasn't thirsty. It was only once but it still haunted me.

"There was one time that I killed when I wasn't thirsty. I became a vigilante. I thought I was doing justice and saving lives but it still haunts me" I said.

Mom looked at me with wide eyes. All conversation ceased after that.

"What are you talking about?" mom asked.

I had never told anyone other than my wife and daughter this secret so it was hard to say it now. "I killed Adolf Hitler and his wife and made it look like a double suicide"

I closed my eyes as I waited for their reactions. I was afraid of what they were going to say. I only did it because I hated him for what he was doing. My mission was to save lives but no matter what I still killed him.

"It's okay Benjamin" I heard my mom say. "It's okay"

I opened my eyes again. "You don't care that I killed two people in cold blood?" I asked astonished.

"Everyone does things that they regret. Your intentions were good. I'm sure you saved many lives" mom said.

"I still feel guilty about it though" I said.

"It's okay Benjamin. We don't think any less of you because of this" Carlisle said.

"Thanks everyone" I said.

I just felt my mom kiss me on the cheek before hugging me for what felt like the millionth time.

I was so surprised how they just accepted me into their family. They didn't seem to care that I killed people. They believed in me.

We continued talking for a long time. I asked her a lot of questions and she asked me a lot.

"Where is my daughter?" I asked when hours had gone by and she had not returned.

"She's having girl time with my daughter. First it was makeovers and now they are watching movies" Edward said.

"Which movies?" I asked.

"First it was Back to the Future and now it's Titanic" Edward said.

"Nicole chose those didn't she?" I asked.

"Yup" Edward said.

"Figures. She was basically in love with Michael J Fox and Leonardo Dicaprio when they were young" I said.

"Really?" asked my mom.

"Oh yeah. She used to make us watch every episode of Family Ties and she nearly dragged us to the theater on Back to the Future's opening day" I said.

"Really? She dragged you two along?" Edward asked.

"Yes because she had just given up on drinking blood so she wanted us around until she got good control of her thirst. So we had to let her drag us there" I said.

Just then the doorbell rang. Who could that be? My car had already been brought back. Edward opened the door and there stood several native guys. Then the most awful scent reached my nose and made me want to vomit.

"Hi Jacob" Edward said.

"Hi Edward is Nessie here?" Jacob asked.

"I'm here Jake" Nessie and Nicole seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Jacob took her into his massive arms. "Who's this?" he asked indicating to my daughter.

"This is my new friend Nicole. Nicole this is my boyfriend Jacob and his friend Seth" she said.

"Nice to meet you Nicole" Jacob said.

"Nice to meet you to Jacob" she said.

Just as Nicole turned to leave she was face to face with the smaller guy Seth.

A million questions ran through my mind as he kneeled down and gazed lovingly at her.

**Please Review**


End file.
